deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Prof Manegg/One Minute Melee - Megaman VS Sonic
Megaman VS Sonic: 2 FIGHTERS!!! NO RESEARCH!!! 60 SECONDS!!! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! GO!!! Cuts to a shot of Sonic running through Eggman's fortress, on his way to confront the evil doctor. When he then comes across multiple robot parts that have been torn off their original bodies. Sonic: "What the????, Who could have done this?". Just then he looks as Metal Sonic flies through a wall, not noticing that Sonic is there Metal Sonic flies right back into the hole where he came from. Only for a loud noise & a flash of light followed by Metal sonic's head flying through the hole. Sonic: "WOW!!!!!!". Sonic then looks as a certain Blue Bomber jumps out of the hole, holding the heads of Scratch & Grounder, he throws them onto the ground just he notices Sonic is looking at him. Sonic: "What kind of Badnik are you?!?!". Megaman: "...". Sonic: "Shut it! Tin can! Tell Eggman I'm coming for him". Megaman: "...". Sonic: "Don't worry I'll send him the message... with you in pieces". Sonic starts to run at Megaman, while Megaman starts to charge his Megabuster. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE!!! FIGHT!!! Megaman fires his charged shot, Soinc dodges & kicks Megaman's face pushing him back. Megaman then starts to throw metal blades & fires crash bombers. Sonic dodges the blades but a crash bomber lands on his face. Confused & blinded by the bomb Sonic tries to get it off his face, just as Megaman uses the Proto shield to knock Sonic on the otherside of the room. Just as Sonic gets back up the bomb goes off in Sonic's face. 50 seconds remaining! Sonic gets back up & charges up in a spin ball & launches himself at Megaman. Sonic then grabs Megaman & throws him at the window causing a crack in the glass Megaman fires his Ice Slasher at Sonic but at that very moment Sonic activates his fire shield. While Megaman is confused at how his Ice Slasher did not work, Sonic takes the advantage to run at Megaman & lands an epic combo at Megaman. Megaman activates his Slash Claws where he procededs to slash at Sonic while Sonic is dodging the attacks. 40 seconds remaining! Megaman then goes to fire some Hornet Chasers which start to chase Sonic, Sonic is able to quickly despose of them in seconds. Once Sonic has beaten the Hornets he receives a Hard Knuckle to the face. 30 seconds remaining! Sonic: "That's it, enough is enough". Sonic then transforms into Super Sonic & starts to fly towards Megaman. Whilst Sonic is flying towards him, Megaman starts to fire a ton of weapons such as: Bubble Bombs, Leaf Shield, Hyper Bombs, Commando Bombs & Hadokens. None of these weapons work, Sonic then smashes into Megaman. Smashing him through the wall to the ouside of the building. While falling Megaman looks upwards to find Super Sonic flying towards him. Megaman fires a Black Hole Bomb at Sonic. Sonic dodges the bomb, but starts to get pulled into the Black Hole. 20 seconds remaining! Megaman then equips the Super Adapter & starts to fly towards Super Sonic, who out races the Black Hole. Once the 2 clash in the air they start to fire or attack eachother. Sonic then grabs Megaman & starts to fly towards the ground. 10 seconds reamining! The 2 of the crash the ground, positioned under a bridge the 2 heroes continue to fight without: Super Sonic or The Super Adapter. Sonic manages to knock Megaman into a pillar of the bridge, causing it to crash at them. But seconds before the timer stops, it is revealed that Megaman has activated his Time Stop weapon. He walks away from the bridge & Sonic. Time then reverts back to the regular speed, crushing Sonic underneath the bridge. K.O!!! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.... MEGAMAN!!!! NEXT TIME!!! Thanks for reading :D Category:Blog posts